


Random drabbles and multiples

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Romance, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for ingve9, when she needed some comfort. 250 words.

  
_Tomorrow._

So tired. Billy can’t remember ever being so tired. The day’s been hellish and he just wants it over with.

Dom’s driving him home, and the car is quiet, which is strange. But it’s part of this _tension_ between them, this dance that Billy would’ve thought he was done with in his teenaged years.

 _Do you like me? I think I like you. Can I hold your hand?_ He’d smile, if he wasn’t so bloody tired.

But on the other hand…they need to talk. Clear the air. _Tomorrow._

Tomorrow, Billy’s going to risk his heart. Tell Dom how he feels. Hope the things he sees in Dom’s eyes mean he feels the same.

Vaguely, Billy realises the car has stopped. He can’t seem to lift his head from the support, though. Too tired.

The click of a seatbelt, and Billy feels the band release, and Dom’s tugging him across the benchseat – the kind they don’t put in cars anymore, he thinks hazily. His head lolls and comes to rest on Dom’s shoulder, his body cradled by a strong arm.

“Billy?” Asking if he’s awake.

 _Only half_ , he thinks, but what he says is “Tomorrow.”

He feels Dom’s chin rest in his hair, and then the softer press of his cheek.

“Yeah,” Dom agrees, breath warm on Billy forehead. “Tomorrow.”

Long fingers thread through Billy’s hair, finding and massaging his scalp, soothing, stroking, lulling, tender. And as he drifts into unconsciousness, he can’t help but think, _Today’s not so bad._  



	2. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [Possession](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4437596/chapters/1008213). Written for tarteaucitron, with an additional dedication to tigertale7. 200 words.
> 
> [URL changed to AO3 copy by archivist]

It had almost been too easy.

He’d seen the considering glances cast from the corner of those eyes (so green they fucking _glowed_ sometimes, and Dom’d always had a thing for green eyes), and followed his instincts.

“Hey, Bill. Will you look at my back? I think something stung me.”

“Right here?” There’s something in Billy’s voice, something low and silky that raises goosebumps, and makes him wonder if this was such a good idea.

“Uh,” is all he can manage. Light fingertips and the suggestion of nails trace the bitemark on his shoulder. Funny, it was supposed to be Billy he was reeling in.

“Um.” Shaky breath, and Billy had to feel that. “No, ah, more in the middle.”

“I don’t see anything.” Still touching the mark. More nails than fingertips, and Dom tries to play off his shiver as a response to some phantom breeze.

“Must be my imagination.” He reaches for his shirt. “Listen, I’m going over to Sean’s for a beer. Wanna come?”

There’s no speculation in Billy’s eyes, just the hint of a hard smile that makes Dom swallow and wonder again if he’s in for more than he can handle. Half-hoping he is.

“Yes.”


	3. untitled Elizabethan AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for lord_alexander and sunsetmog. A set-up for a long AU I'll write someday. 100 words. The title of nobility is technically wrong, but it sounded better this way. >.>

“Dominic, I have work for you.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“I need you to learn all you can about a Scottish emissary at court. He claims to be a loyal Protestant lord from the Western coast, but I’ve heard it whispered that he comes from a bastard offshoot of the Stuart line. It’s also whispered that he’s more fond of actors than is entirely proper. I believe we can use this to our advantage.”

“What would you have me do, my lord?”

Walsingham fixed his apprentice with a wolfish glance. “I want you to gain the confidences of Lord William Boyd.”


End file.
